Strong of Heart and Fang
by BlackFalcon002
Summary: Roxas is back, but he's not quite...human anymore. Warning: slight yaoi, might progress RikuXRoxas
1. Wolf

A.N. This is BlackFalcon002, aka Chris, etc. Sorry I haven't written anything in so long, and when I do, it's crappy, but the site wouldn't let me upload documents for, like, a week. But enough of that. This is a werewolf fic, slight RikuXRoxas that may develop later on. But I really need to know if I should continue, flames welcome, because this one gets really dark. I mean _really _dark. Think forests and werewolves running amok. Oh, yeah.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sora twisted in his bed, hands gripping the sheets. Sweat broke out all over his body, and his eyes rolled back in his head under his closed lids. Something inside him was tearing him apart, fighting to get out. A muffled yell escaped him as the pain increased. A rumbling growl started in his throat, and his lip curled back from his teeth.

And with a scream and a loud snarl, another being landed heavily next to the Keyblade Master. Sora's eyes flew open, the other presence going unnoticed in hi current uncomfortable state. He lay on his back, breathing hard. The rigor mortis that he had on his bedsheets loosened up slowly as the memories of the nightmare flared up from the back of his mind, burning brightly in his thought…

_He ran, his paws making almost no noise on the soft, new grass. Trees whisked by him, and the sounds of the forest filled his ears. His heart thudded loudly in his chest with excitement as the wind streamed through his fur, and his tail wagged behind him. He streaked through the forest. And just like that, he broke free of the dark trees. The moonlight shone down on him, stars twinkling over him as ahead, the long grass parted obediently. And they stayed bent long after he passed as though bowing to a higher power._

_He kept running, enjoying the breeze. His mouth hung open, tongue lolling. A scent, pleasant and enticing, floated by, making his nostrils flare instinctively, breathing it in. Without a second of hesitation or a change of speed, he leaned in a different direction._

_The grass gave way to near-desert conditions, and then to rocky mountains that he crossed swiftly, bounding with great agility from boulder to boulder. And the rocky mountain turned to sand, and he as racing down the beach, water lapping at his feet._

_And then, he saw _him. _The one he was looking for. The boy's spiky-haired head turned at the approaching sounds, and the curious face turned into one of horror as he leaped, bringing the hunted down, watching the blood fly, tasting it slide down his throat, smelling the blood and fear that emanated from the boy, hearing the loud crack of bones and the ripping of skin, the boy's piercing scream…_

Sora shook his head violently, dislodging the images that pursued him endlessly. He groaned, turning over in frustration as he felt bones crack beneath his jaws again. However, the nightmare was most definitely not over…His hand hit something soft. His eyes flew open, and came face-to-face with a wolf. Moonlight shone on its flaxen fur, and its bright blue eyes met Sora's, mirroring his surprise and horror.

Sora screamed just as the wolf barked, and they both launched off the bed, hitting the floor on either side.

"Wh-what the _hell?" _Sora shrieked. "Wh-where did _you _come from?"

The wolf barked in response, and Sora paused, staring.

"Um…can you…understand me?" Sora asked cautiously, feeling a bit stupid. The wolf barked again, and Sora's eyes flew open. "Oh my God, you can!"

The wolf walked around the bed and slowly approached the terrified teenage boy, who backed up until he hit the wall. And even then, he pushed against it, as though hoping it would just swallow him up. By then, he was petrified, and his breath caught in his throat as the wolf nosed is stomach. Poking Sora's hand with his cold nose, the canine drew the boy's attention to the band around his neck.

"Wh-what is it?" Sora stuttered. The wolf nuzzled his hand again, and Sora relaxed slightly. But not much. Moving his hand cautiously over the wolf's head, his hand touched the leather collar. It ran the whole way around the golden neck and a pendant hung from it, a silver four-pointed star that looked vaguely like a small shuriken. It was oddly familiar to him, though, and he looked at the wolf in surprise. The animal's bright blue eyes stared back, eyes the same color as Sora's own. The boy looked the wolf over carefully, noticing how blonde the thing actually was. Sora gasped, drawing his hand under the wolf's neck and tilting it up so that they were looking at each other squarely.

"Roxas..?"

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"You were supposed to forget about me," muttered the Nobody, toweling off his blonde hair, soaked from his shower. Sora snorted. "Yeah, until I find out you're a freakin' werewolf. Plus, it's only been, like…what, a week since we got back? I can't forget someone _that _fast," he retorted, throwing an extra shirt at Roxas. "You're lucky that my…uh, our parents are out of town for this week. Otherwise they'd freak."

Roxas sighed, staring out of the window. "I guess." The early morning sun shone on his face, and he closed his eyes, basking in its warmth.

"So…" said Sora, making Roxas turn his back on the sun, facing his Other. "What happened? Why are you..?"

"A werewolf?" Roxas finished dryly. "It was…well, it was the only other werewolf in the Organization. He bit me."

"Who?"

"Saïx."

Sora's eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?" Roxas nodded. "B-but why..?"

"Would that separate us?" Roxas finished again, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I have no idea. Maybe it's because we're pretty much different species by now…or not. The only one who may have known for sure is _dead_."

Both Sora and Roxas shuddered at the memory of the savage blue-haired Nobody. He was probably better off dead…but now they had a dilemma on their hands. One that he may have been able to solve, either willingly or by force.

"Shit…" Sora sighed, rubbing the back of his head ruefully. Roxas nodded. "Shit is right," he conceded, "Let's face it, we're totally screwed."

"Interesting," said a voice behind the Nobody, causing both of them to jump. "Never thought I'd see you again."

Roxas whipped around, lashing out reflexively. The blow caught Riku square in the nose, sending him reeling back from where he had been leaning on the windowsill.

"Aw, _shit!" _he muttered, voice muffled by the hand over his nose. Roxas gasped, leaning out. "Sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

Riku just grunted, and the Nobody leaned out further, proffering a hand. "Here, come on in."

A malicious giggle sounded behind him, and the next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him around the ankle and had heaved him out the window. Roxas yelped, barreling headfirst into the silverhair, and they hit the ground in a heap. Sora leaned out, laughing. "Sorry! Couldn't help it!" Roxas blushed as he realized, after his head stopped spinning, that he was lying on Riku, his head lying on the muscular chest.

"Little prick," Riku grumbled, pushing Roxas off of him and leaping on Sora through the window, tackling him to the ground. Roxas snickered and pulled himself back into the room, watching as the two boys wrestled fiercely. In truth, he wanted to join in and beat them both, but something held him back…something he couldn't quite name just yet. Still, he was quite content to see the two of them fighting it out.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Geez, I just stop by to say hi, and I get tackled, punched in the nose, and end up winning two fights," Riku laughed.

"Don't thee you with any theriouth woundth," Sora burbled, head up and pinching his nose to stop the heavy bleeding.

"That's because I _won, _Sora," the silverhair said, smirking.

"Then stop bitcthing."

"I'm not. I'm bragging. And proving a point."

Sora glared at him with slitted eyes. "Oh, really? And wha' point ith that?"

Riku grinned. "That you make every day start becoming violent before I'm even fully awake. I think it's amazing."

"Thut up!"

Roxas snickered. Riku _had _won both fights, and only coming out with a slight bruise on his left cheek. Sora, on the other hand, looked much worse for the wear. The nosebleed was the least obvious.

"Riku's right, though," said Roxas, shrugging. "It is violent. You can feel the tension hanging in the air."

"The testosterone's so thick you can taste it," said Riku solemnly.

"I hate both of you," Sora muttered darkly.

"You know, I haven't even gotten the chance to ask yet, but…Roxas, what are you doing out of Sora?" asked the silverhair, turning to the Nobody.

The other two exchanged glances. Should they tell him..? Roxas decided first, finally sighing, "I—"

"We don't know!" Sora blurted.

"Bullshit," Riku retorted instantly. Sora quipped a denial, but Riku overrode him. "That silence says that you know and just don't want to tell me, _Sora." _He shot a glare at the brunette. "At least Roxas was trying to be honest."

Stung by Riku's fierce retaliation, Sora was silent. Roxas hastily piped up, trying to cover his Other's obvious hurt. "Actually, it's because…well…I'm a…well, I'm a werewolf. I know it sounds stupid, but…"

Sora knew that if he had been the one to tell Riku, the older boy would have just laughed in his face. But as the blonde continued with his narration, Riku was listening and nodding as though the whole thing made perfect sense to him.

'You son of a bitch,' Sora growled mentally, drawing away his hand and glaring at the blood on his fingers, making sure that his nosebleed had completely stopped, 'You lousy motherfucking son of a _bitch.' _In truth, he didn't know why he was getting so angry. Perhaps it was because he thought that Riku was being unfair, taking his Nobody more seriously than his other, the shadow more than the genuine article…Sora found himself glaring at the two of them, who remained oblivious to his staring eyes.

"…and now I'm here," Roxas finished, a tint of sadness staining his voice. Riku was silent for a long time, and a strange aura settled in the room. They all exchanged glances; Roxas' worried blue eyes, Sora's smoldering ones, and Riku's thoughtful seagreen stare. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Riku finally let out a low, long whistle.

"Werewolf, huh?" he chuckled. "Sounds like something out of a horror manga."

Roxas felt _something _inside him, in place of his nonexistent heart, sink in despair. "You…you don't believe me, do you."

"No," Riku said quickly, realizing how that must have sounded, "I believe you. It's just…kind of hard to grasp the concept."

"Believe me, I know how you feel," said the Nobody earnestly, and Sora was silent, letting himself bask in his anger. He could nearly feel the waves of discontent washing off of him and spreading throughout the room, because the mood had changed quickly. It seemed as though at any second someone was going to grow fangs and rip out throats. And it probably wasn't going to be Roxas.

Riku was the one to notice it first. "Geez, Sora, what's eating you?"

Roxas blinked, looking at his Other, finally seeing the way he was glaring at everyone with a pissed off expression.

"Nothing," Sora snapped. "Except you take him more seriously than you take me." He turned away. Behind him, he heard a quiet snicker, making him whip around angrily. "What the _fuck _are you _laughing _about?" he almost yelled, voice growing louder and louder. Riku just shook his head, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"You're so immature," he grinned. Sora's eyes twitched. "You take everything so personally. But that's why," he said seriously, looking Sora in the eye. "You are always acting like a child, and yes, if you had told me, I probably would have thought that you had been having a nightmare. I would have thought you were making it up. But Roxas is your Nobody. Your polar opposite. He, I can take seriously. He, I'll believe more easily. Besides," he said, shrugging, "What other reason is there for the fact that you're both here? I'll believe the werewolf story until I get enough evidence to doubt it."

Sora just turned away, sullen. But Roxas felt a surge of joy rise in him, before suppressing it rapidly. What was this? He was a Nobody, he wasn't supposed to have feelings!

But if that was true, then why did he feel so…happy?

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A.N. Oh, yeah, mystery and the occult and supernatural and whatever else you want to call it. I actually do believe that Saix is some kind of werewolf or something…I mean, he controls the moon, he goes berserk…his eyes are gold…etc. etc. etc. Anyhoo, review and tell me if it's any good, because I doubt it.


	2. Memory

A.N. Much more angsty in this chapter than the last, so…yeah. You'll see Roxas and Riku being emo together, and Sora throwing a tantrum. Kinda cute…but you'll have to tell me how you really think it is. With that little innocent review button. Oh, that Review button. How it loves you so. Press it and show how you love it back. X3

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

'Two more days of the full moon to go,' Roxas thought sadly, staring at the lengthening shadow of himself, dark against the white sand. The wind ruffled his hair, the light ocean breeze making his mind spin with memories of the Organization…everything that had happened to him there.

Crunching footsteps in the sand brought him back to reality, and for a second he wondered where he was. Twisting around from his perch on a rock overlooking the sea, he saw the silverhair approaching.

"It's starting to get dark," Riku said to the Nobody nonchalantly, "You really should come back to the house."

Roxas just shrugged. "What's the point? I'd leave as soon as I changed anyway," he muttered. "It doesn't matter."

Riku watched the younger teen with sympathy, seeing the painfully obvious misery in Roxas' expression.

"Fine," he said, shrugging. "I'll just wait here with you." As if to emphasize his words, he clambered up and took a seat beside Roxas, enjoying the stunned expression that was gracing the blonde's features.

"Wh-what?" the Nobody stammered. "You really don't—"

"I want to, Roxas," Riku said seriously. "Really, I don't mind. It can't be that long of a wait, anyway. And when you change, you can decide what to do then. Either come with me back to Sora's, or run away again. It's your choice, but I won't force you to choose now."

"You don't get it!" Roxas spluttered, incredulous. "It's not that I don't _want _to go back…but…I'm a _werewolf, _now."

"And I'm just a person who's been to the dark side and back, _twice," _Riku replied, grinning. "In truth, I'm probably as far away from human as you."

"Th-that's not true!" Roxas protested, then lowering his voice in shame. "At least you don't grow fur when the moon comes out."

"No, I don't," Riku murmured, admitting it with a slight nod of his head. "But at least you don't betray your friends for power when the lights go out. When you think about it that way, whose habit is worse?"

There was a long, peaceful silence, until they both sighed at the same time. Roxas shivered as the temperature dropped a few more notches, the wind taking on a bitter chill that sank through him to the bone. He drew himself in, hugging his knees to his chest tightly, in part to keep the wind from stealing what was left of his comforting warmth, but also to quench rising misery inside him.

Something warm and heavy draped itself over his shoulders, and he looked up to see Riku gently placing his jacket around the Nobody. Seagreen eyes stared solemnly into clear blue ones.

"You're…just like _him, _sometimes," Roxas whispered, clutching the warm leather to himself more snugly.

"Like who?"

The Nobody swallowed hard. "Axel." Overwhelming pity shone in Riku's eyes as he remembered what had happened to the redhead. Tears blurred Roxas' vision, and a lump rose, high and painful, in his throat. "You…you say the same things that he does…And you…he _cared _about me. More than anything. He was the only one who noticed when I was depressed. And…he saved my life."

Riku blinked in sympathy and surprise. "What happened?" he asked gently, curiosity getting the better of him. Roxas sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, and Riku marveled at how he managed to do it just like Sora.

"The…the night of the full moon came around, a-and…Saïx became a werewolf. Like he always did, I guess. But I didn't know that, and I was there, too. He became so enraged when he saw me there…that…"

His voice broke, and Riku had to finish, "He tried to kill you?"

The werewolf nodded, sniffing again. "He was trying to get to my throat…but I wouldn't let him, I kept blocking his teeth with my arm. It was basically ripped to shreds when Axel finally managed to…to get him off of me. It wasn't a pretty sight."

They were silent for a few more minutes, thinking about what Roxas had just said. Finally, Riku broke the silence. "And…the first time you changed…"

"Yeah. He was there. It was a mistake, though. See, for some reason, Saïx neglected to mention that the first few times you become a wolf…you lose your mind."

Riku whistled. "So…was Axel a werewolf too, then?"

Roxas shook his head. "No. He got away before I could bite him. I told him as much, though, so I didn't feel abandoned. I told him that I might lose control, and if I did he had to run. I couldn't let him go through the process…like I had to."

"Does it hurt?"

"The first time," Roxas answered hollowly, as if remembering, and his face became blank with apparently bad memories. Riku put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and Roxas stared at him for a second. Then his face broke, and he sobbed against Riku's chest. The silverhair hugged him as gently as he could. Comforting people, although some people made it seem easy, was not his strong point. Still, for the Nobody, he was willing to try. He stroked the blonde hair slowly, and as they sat like this, the last of the sun finally disappeared, and darkness prevailed over Destiny Islands.

Riku smiled down at the blonde canine head pressed against him. "It's all right, Roxas," he murmured. "I'm here for you now."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Sora paced angrily in his room, every second that ticked by just fouling up his temper even further.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" he snapped, his voice echoing off the empty walls. "That stupid…RRGH! Out with _Roxas," _he spat the name out like it was Satan's own, "Doing God knows what…I can't believe him! Just leaving like that, saying he'll be back 'in a while!' It's been," he quickly checked the clock for confirmation, and decided to slightly exaggerate to make himself get angrier and to make it sound worse, 'TWO HOURS! Who thinks that 'a bit' means two hours?"

He kicked the wall, glaring at it as his toe throbbed, prompting to just kick it again, harder this time. He swore loudly and continued to pace, ranting to himself.

"And what is it with believing him and not me? It's like he likes _Roxas _more than me. He likes that emo pansy more than his friend that he's known for all his life! They're probably out…being angsty together or something. Those bastards, just forgetting about me!"

He grumbled several incoherent things that were probably better off left incomprehensible, and finally snapped, "Why the _hell _did Roxas have to come out again? Just because he's some stupid wolf, doesn't mean he…"

Sora's mind finally clicked several things together. Yeah…Roxas was a werewolf…and that was why they separated…right? Because they weren't the same species anymore.

So what would happen if they were, again..?

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

A.N. Oh, yeah. Sora's cooking something up. Mwahahahaha. You'll just have to wait to see how this one turns out. It's great, trust me, you'll love it. Heh heh heh…HAHAHAHAHA! A-hem. Sorry. I get wired when there's yaoi to be written. Heh heh. Anyhoo, thank you to those who reviewed and put me on their favorites and story alerts and such…I love you. All of you. A lot. Believe me. Love. Seriously. I'd kiss you. But I can't. Sorry. No, really. Love.


	3. Betrayal

A.N. Yaay! Second—just kidding, third chapter's up! Sorry about that, I just typed second but I'm too lazy to go back and erase it all! WHOOHOO! Anyway, Sora may get OOC in this chapter, but I don't know because I haven't written it yet. Yay! And stuff happens, I'll tell you that. Stuff happens. So review and tell me about the stuff. Do you like the stuff? What the hell is wrong with it? PLEASE, just tell me what's wrong with it.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

The two boys made their way down the beach in their own ways. Roxas trotted, tail down but wagging back and forth happily. Riku had to jog to keep up, but Roxas was still able to run in circles around him, barking cheerily. Riku laughed, grinning and increasing his pace.

"It's speed you want, hmm?" he teased, and Roxas barked, and they both took off, sand flying behind them as they raced together over the white expanse before them. Moonlight played over the waves, sending frosted reflections dancing over the black water. The wind streaked past them, exhilaration pounding through their veins.

It seemed to last forever, but Riku finally slowed, breathing hard. He called out, voice wheezing slightly, "All…right! All right! You…win!" Roxas barked happily, galloping back to the silverhaired boy. He nosed Riku's stomach, making him laugh breathlessly.

"You little bastard," he grinned. "You _know_ you won."

Roxas huffed, taking Riku's hand gently between his jaws and pulling. Riku chuckled. "No, I don't want a rematch. You have four legs, you cheater."

Roxas bayed, dropping the older teen's hand, drooping his head in mock disappointment. Riku flicked his nose, chastising him, "Aw, don't go all emo on me _now. _I'll start to think you don't like me or something."

Huffing again, Roxas turned, nose high in the air. The silverhair paced right behind him. Before he even realized what was happening, the blonde wolf in front of him whirled, shoving his chest into Riku's stomach, sending him flying.

Shaking his head to dislodge the stars dancing in his vision from his head hitting the ground, Riku looked up at the younger teen's canine face, and his blue eyes that shone with…was it..?

"You suck," the silverhair muttered to the wolf sitting on him. Roxas barked, managing to sound smug and triumphant. Riku tried to sit up, but the weight bearing him down didn't move. He sighed in exasperation, smiling up at the wolf hopefully.

"Are you going to get off?" he asked. Roxas whuffed and shook his head. Riku snorted. "That's just like you, isn't it."

Roxas growled, and Riku laughed. "Okay, okay, fine. You're not that stubborn. Just get off of me, I can't breathe." Roxas yipped and got off obligingly, and Riku sat up, spitting out sand, shaking his head to dislodge as much of it as he could from his hair. Glaring with mock severity at the younger teen, he muttered, "Sometimes I think that you're more trouble than you're worth."

Roxas whined, making the silverhair look at him in confusion for a few seconds until comprehension broke his features, filling them with remorse.

"Oh…Sorry. Axel said that a lot, right?"

Roxas whined again, and Riku winced. "Sorry." The wolf shook his head, huffing. Riku blinked. "No, it's not okay. I don't want to make you feel sad by remembering about everything."

There was another silence, broken only by the crashing waves. Then, as if an echo from far away, a voice called out, "Roxas! Riku!"

They both looked over, and saw the brunette running towards them, waving. They stared.

He reached them, panting after his run. "Hey!" he said, trying to be cheery, but both of them could easily detect the anger still present in his voice. They glanced at each other, both a little put off. Sora looked from one to the other, fury roiling in his stomach, along with a slight edge of fear.

He took a deep breath, and spoke, reverting their attention back to him. "Actually, I wanted to talk to Roxas."

The wolf stared up at him, identical blue eyes meeting. Sora continued, "I…don't want you here. I want you to leave…and not come back—"

"What the hell?" Riku snapped, incredulous. "He's your _Nobody, _Sora, you can't get rid of him that easily. Besides, _I _want him here."

"He's not _your _Nobody, Riku!" Sora snapped back, "He's not complicating _your _life!"

Roxas whined, looking from one to the other. Sora glared at him. "He's just a nuisance to have around! I don't want him here!"

'Come on, you stupid creature, get mad at me…' he thought desperately. He didn't like being so mean, but what he disliked far more was the fact that Roxas was taking Riku's attention. The older teen had been his friend for his whole life, and he had gone through so much to find him. And now, this other person, while still him, still completely _different, _was taking his friend from him.

'And for what?' he thought to himself, 'Just because he's emo and is now furry at the full moon?'

But as much as he tried to tell himself that this was definitely not jealousy, his heart kept muttering, 'Is that so…'

But he didn't listen to it. Instead, he focused on the blonde wolf in front of him, the bright eyes reflecting betrayal and hurt. Sora ignored it, hitting Roxas on the side of his canine head with his fist. Roxas whined and backed away, but Sora followed him, slapping his head back and forth.

"Sora, stop it!" Riku snapped, grabbing the brunette's wrist. Sora jerked his arm out of the older teen's grip, afraid of how much he had longed to feel the touch of Riku's skin against his own. This is why he was doing it. This was what he wanted.

"We're different _species, _now, Riku. _Species. _He's not human, and even if he didn't have a tail, he'd still be a Nobody. A being without a heart, without emotions, without a life. You want him to be here forever, without anything to really prove that he's here?"

"It's better than what you're doing to him!" Riku said, voice rising until he was nearly yelling.

Sora retaliated, shouting, "I don't want him here! He's a werewolf now! Even further from a real person than he was before! So even if we could be the same species, even if he could go back to just being a plain old Nobody, he'd still have nothing!"

Roxas barked, and they both looked at him, backed up all the way until he was standing knee-deep in water. He whinged, looking at the silverhair in obvious confusion. Riku sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just don't think he should—"

"Oh, now you can speak to the wolf?"

Riku's temper flared again. "No, I can't. I can understand _Roxas, _however."

"He's a wolf! Get it through your head!"

Riku stared at Sora coolly, his seagreen eyes hardening until they seemed a steely cerulean. "If that's what he is, then I want him to stay that way. Better than becoming _human." _The sharpness of his voice stopped Sora's words, but not his body. There was a thud as his fist hit the side of the silverhair's face hard.

Roxas whined again, taking a step towards them, but Sora turned on him, hitting the side of the wolf's face again. Roxas stepped back, turning to run around the angry brunette, but Sora just pushed his knee into Roxas' side, sending him tumbling into the ocean.

Roxas struggled to his feet, and Riku leaped up. Sora grabbed his arm, hissing, "The same species. If we were the same species—"

Confusion crossed the silverhair's face as he tried to decipher the brunette's cryptic words. Sora pushed him away, turning to Roxas.

"You have no feelings, _Roxas," _he snapped. "Even Axel admitted it as he lay dying on the ground in front of me—"

Roxas snarled, the bitter sound cutting the air like a knife. Sora quirked an eyebrow, hardening his voice to cover up the fright. He was actually _taunting _a _werewolf. _Not exactly the smartest thing in the world to do.

"Oh, you remember him?" he cooed nastily. "Well, that's good. At least one person may remember him…but wait, you're not a person, are you? He deserved what he got, and he'll burn in Hell where he belongs!"

Roxas leaped at his Other, fangs glistening in the moonlight that shone down on him. Time seemed to slow, and Sora forced away his instincts to dodge and run. However, as it turned out, he didn't have to.

The wolf's jaws snapped together, digging deep into flesh, and blood flew, speckling the white sand a dark crimson. His eyes widened, and he relinquished his grip immediately. Riku hissed in pain, holding his bleeding shoulder with his hand. Vermillion streamed from between his fingers, running down his arms in rivers. Roxas whimpered, backing away, shaking.

Riku looked at him with blurry, pain-swept eyes. "It's not…your fault," he said to Roxas, sinking to his knees. Sora stood frozen, and blood swept down his cheek from where it had splattered, leaving a tearstain of red.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

A.N. Yes. Sora's slightly OOC, but that's because he's pissed. Originally, this was just going to be a RikuXRoxas with a proudly straight Sora, but…it's kinda turning into a RikuXSora, isn't it. Lucky Riku. He gets all the guys.

As of right now, Kairi is not in this story. But I might put her in later, if I feel like it. Anyhoo, YAY! Sora's hella pissed, and says mean things about Axel! Even though he doesn't mean it! YAAY! But he's probably going to repent later, again, if I feel like it. Whoop-de-flippin' doo. Now, review please, because I'm a noob and I say so. Actually, review because I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever…and because I say so. That might work too. But if you see something wrong with the story, please tell me. I'll change it, just for you.


	4. Rejection and Change

A.N. Greetings, my fellow reader people who I don't even know but love anyway! Review if you love me! Review if you don't! Review if you just don't care and are reading this because you have nothing better to do with your time!

…Or don't, make me sad…

…sniff…

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Roxas sat curled up into a little ball in the darkest corner of the room. Tears rolled noiselessly down his face as he watched the other two silently. Riku hissed in pain as Sora placed peroxide on the deep bite marks.

"Why is this still bleeding?" Sora said, anxious and scared.

"I…don't…care…" Riku grunted through gritted teeth.

"But it shouldn't be—"

"It'll keep bleeding," said Roxas hollowly, "until he Changes. Tonight."

There was a long silence, painfully obvious. Sora mused things over as he wrapped the still-bloody wounds in white gauze and linen bandages. Those, like all the other ones, would stay until the blood seeped through, flowering the ivory material with scarlet, like roses in winter. This was the sixth time that he had had to rewrap the bites today, ever since they had managed to get Riku back to the house, bleeding badly and nearly unconscious.

"The bite from a werewolf," Roxas explained miserably, "hurts a lot more than any normal bite…and something in their…our saliva keeps humans' blood from clotting. It won't stop until you……."

"Grow fur?" said Sora dryly. Roxas flinched and nodded.

Riku shrugged and winced in pain, forgetting for just a second that the wound hurt more when he moved. "Guess it's a bit better than bleeding to death."

Roxas drew himself in tighter, self-loathing battering his senses. Misery made his mind withdraw until it was blank and numb. Guilt wracked him, and he wallowed in his abyssal shame. He had _bitten _Riku, condemning him to a Hell-ridden life of feeling your body morph and change, your senses shifting to become strange and alien. And the immense pain of Changing for the first time was a physical and mental agony beyond any comparison…

And he was a severe danger for the first times to himself and anyone around him. He would lose all psychological evidence that he was human, and become a raging demon thirsting for blood.

He was brought out of his agonized reverie as Riku stood, wobbling slightly. Sora leaped to his feet, supporting the silverhair as best he could without aggravating the injury. Roxas also stood up with the intent of helping, but Sora shot his Nobody a look behind Riku's back, and he shrank back into the shadows, his sorrow drowning him in liquid angst.

The two left, leaving Roxas in the silence of an empty room, and he sank back into his mental agony, burying his head in his knees. His shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"You're being a dick to him, you know that?"

Sora stared at Riku. "What are you _talking _about?"

Riku glared at him. "You! You're always glaring at him and blaming him for everything, when none of it is actually his fault, FYI."

"Of course it's his fault!" Sora blustered under the sudden attack. "He bit you!"

"No," said the silverhair icily. "It wasn't his fault at all. It was our fault. Why was he attacking in the first place? Because you egged him on on purpose. Why did he bite me? Because I got in the way. None of it was Roxas' fault, and you didn't have to confine him to your room."

"Wh-what?"

"I saw that look you gave him before we left. You might as well have said, "Stay, boy." Just stop being such an asshole. It's really weird to see you like that."

Sora sighed, staring out across the vast expanse of water surrounding them. "I…just wanted him to go away."

"He'll never go away, Sora, he's your Nobody. He is you, and he'll always be there, whether he's grown a tail or he's inside of you." Riku thought about it for a second, then added pensively, "You know, that sounds really dirty now that I think about it."

"I know he'll never go away," Sora said, blushing and trying to ignore Riku's last comment. "But I don't want him here. I either want him to be a part of me or I want him to go away."

"Why do you have such a problem with him being here, anyway?" Riku asked, and Sora ducked his head.

"He's…taking you…" he said slowly, looking sideways at the silverhair for a response. Riku just shook his head at the brunette's words. "Sora…" he said gently, "We've been through this before. We can't be anything more than just friends. You've already promised your heart to someone else."

"B-but she—"

"She needs you far more than I do. And the main difference between me and her," he stared deep into Sora's eyes, trying to get his message across with as much force as necessary, "is that she loves you."

Sora choked, his breath catching in his throat. Tears gathered in his eyes, but Riku just looked at him, no pity on his features, no matter how much Sora wanted it there. That face may as well have been sat in stone, impervious to wind and rain and pathetic emotions of a teenager in love.

"Please, Riku…" said helplessly, but Riku just stepped away from him, shaking his head. "No, Sora," he said firmly. "It'll never happen."

The cruelly honest rejection stung Sora, but he did his best not to show it. He sighed deeply, saying in a slightly shaky voice, "Well, I guess that's that."

"Yep," Riku said bluntly, effectively ending the conversation. He winced, rubbing his shoulder ruefully. "Shit," he muttered as his fingers came back wet, blood staining his pale skin. It had already leaked through the many layers over his wounds.

"What's up?" Sora asked, immediately anxious and concerned. Riku shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered, avoiding Sora's eye. The brunette blinked, staring hard in suspicion. Riku tried not to flinch as his injuries flared with fiery pain. It didn't work, though, and he could feel himself grimace reflexively as he tried to deal with it.

"It hurts again," Sora stated, not posing it as a question. Riku just grunted and nodded, and the brunette's brow furrowed with worry. "We really need to take you to a hospital."

Riku shook his head. "What good will that do?"

"We could at least get you a couple painkillers or something—"

"Yeah, as soon as they see that I can't stop bleeding because I was bitten by a werewolf."

"But you can just say it was a regular dog or something."

"Doesn't explain the not-stopping-bleeding thing."

"You could—"

Riku sighed. "Just let it go, Sora. I'll live with it. I've only got a couple of hours of being human. I don't want to waste it in a room that smells like bleach and sick people."

Sora sighed, worry still evident in his voice. "I just don't like seeing you in so much pain."

Riku just shrugged hi good shoulder. "Well, I'm just trying to be honest. I hate hospitals, and not just because they smell funny."

There was a long pause as they both sat back against a tree, enjoying the cool ocean breeze. 'Just like yesterday…' Riku thought lazily as he watched the shadows lengthening. His eyes drooped as the seconds, then minutes went by, and he drifted off, lost in his dreams of bright blue eyes and the smell of the ocean. Beside him, Sora had already fallen asleep, his head lolling against the bark.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Roxas shivered, eyes fluttering awake. The window was side open, the shifting wind blowing into the room, dropping the temperature as the sun went lower and lower. He yawned hugely, feeling his jaw crack. He winced, cracking his neck with a flick of his head. His eyes stung, having cried himself to sleep, and he rubbed them, hoping that the burning sensation would go away soon.

"Shit…" he muttered, staring out of the window. The sun was already going down, meaning that the time he had without paws was ending. He stretched, yawning again.

More of the day filtered into his still half-asleep mind as he flopped back, sniffing. He groaned. Tonight was Riku's first night of…

Oh shit.

Riku. If he was still with Sora…oh, _fuck! _Roxas leapt off the bed, not bothering to grab anything, and went straight out the fortunately open window. If it hadn't been, he would have just smashed his way through it. He had to reach them before anything happened.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sora was jerked awake as a piercing scream rent the still night. Lurching up, he hit his head hard on the slanting bark of the tree he had fallen asleep against. He ignored the pounding it sent through him, looking around wildly for the cause of the sound. He saw it, and immediately wished that he hadn't.

Riku was writhing on the ground, twisting in agony. His hands clawed at the ground, his hair, anything that would give him purchase. His shoulder was completely red, bleeding out over the white sand, turning it a bloody scarlet.

"Riku!" Sora called, scared beyond anything he'd ever felt before. "Riku, what's wrong?!" Riku didn't answer, _couldn't _answer, and for all Sora knew, the silverhair hadn't even heard him. Instead, he just yelled in pain again.

A voice far away reached Sora's ears, calling his and Riku's names. The brunette watched as Roxas ran up, and sprinted to meet him, reluctant to leave Riku's side.

"Roxas!" he yelled frantically, grabbing the blonde's sleeve, "Something's wrong with Riku, he's—"

"I know!" Roxas panted after his takeoff at a dead sprint. "I'll deal with it, but you have to get out of here. Now!"

Sora paused, confused by his Nobody's reaction. "What are you talking about? He's in pain!"

"I know! It's his first Change! It puts you in absolute agony, and it makes you lose your mind! You have to get out before he finishes!"

"Why aren't you Changed if he is?"

"The first one takes place as soon as the moon shows up, but I have to wait till the sun—look, I don't have _time _to—"

Another shout made them both turn towards the older teen, both running towards him. Tears gathered in Sora's eyes as he watched his friend in obviously overwhelming agony, unable to do anything but watch. Roxas' face echoed the silverhair's pain, knowing exactly what he was going through, wishing that there was some way he could take it all back. Everything.

He grabbed Sora's shoulder, pushing him away roughly. "Go!" he commanded, "Get out of here, he's going to lose control!"

"No!" Sora yelled back, pushing the other back. "I'm not going to leave him when he's like this! He won't forget me, Riku would never—"

"No, he wouldn't, but this thing won't be Riku after he Changes! Get the hell away from here, he's going to try and kill you!"

"No!"

There was a loud crack as Riku's shoulder separated from the socket, his bones making a spine-tingling crunching as they shifted, cracking and reuniting in a different order, changing into something other than human. His scream deepened, turning guttural and snarling. His hands tangled in his hair desperately as his other shoulder snapped loudly, echoing on the empty beach, and they were dragged away as his arms were forced straight, realigned by the altering body structure. The same jerking cracks echoed all over his body as the bones disconnected and transferred, reconnecting, and shifting again.

Roxas yelled at Sora again, "Run!"

Just as Sora was about to decline again, Riku, looking far from human anymore with the changes still being made, tearing his body apart, ripping him from the inside out. His neck twisted around almost all the way, and he stared at Sora, pupils dilated with pain and fear.

All of that quickly was replaced by hunger and lust, as Riku's eyes darkened, becoming a violent mauve, and Sora finally saw something inhuman and tainted. He took a step back, horror making his stomach roil.

Roxas swore loudly, glaring at Sora. "You know how I told you to run?"

Sora was unable to use his voice, only managing to nod, shaking. Roxas just said simply, urgently, "Run faster."

But the brunette couldn't move, grounded by the terror of what he was seeing. The violet eyes held him captive, frozen in fear. And Riku smiled.

His teeth had sharpened into vicious fangs, gleaming ivory spikes that snapped in the cold air. The expression, normally one of amusement, was one of pure horror as it split his face, literally stretching from ear to ear. He lurched towards the petrified boy, but his body hadn't quite finished, and he remained lying, contorted and anfractuous.

Sora took a step back, then another, then finally turned and ran for it, absolute dread making him accelerate to a suicidal pace. Roxas watched him go, hoping that he would run somewhere smart. Considering that it was Sora, he doubted it. More than likely, the idiot would run straight into a forest or a house or something. Probably the forest.

The last rays of the ochre sun disappeared, and Roxas shook himself, becoming quickly accustomed to being quadrupedal out of practice. There was a snarling bark behind him, and he turned, dreading what he knew to be there.

A great silver wolf snapped his jaws, glistening teeth clicking together as his body tried to get used to it. His eyes were violet, and he growled again, shaking his head. Fixing his eyes on the retreating Sora, he bayed, taking a step forward. But he halted abruptly as the blonde wolf stood in his way, fur on end and a rumble in his throat, low and menacing.

The two stared at each other, previously seagreen eyes, now a deep amethyst, meeting clear blue ones. Roxas whined, taking a step forward, but in a whirl of platinum, the beast that had been Riku rammed him hard, sending the younger wolf tumbling in the white sand.

Roxas sprang to his feet, but it was too late. In a spray of bleached grains, Riku had taken off, pursuing the brunette with a furious animalism. Roxas swore mentally, which came out as a snapping bark, and he took off in pursuit, hoping that he would be able to reach them before Riku did anything in his lack of his human self.

And that would include the murder of his best friend.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A.N. Woot! Cliffhanger! I know, it's been way to long since I've updated, but my virus protection crashed and I didn't have access to the Internet. We got it fixed, so I can upload now! Yay! I hope you don't mind that I kind of demonized Riku, he's actually one of my top three favorite characters, but I felt it was for the good of the story. Flame away if you think differently. If you don't mind, review because then I will love you oh so much.

No. Really.

PS…I love my sense of humor. I find this whole chapter hilarious. Heh heh…pain…heh heh…


	5. Hunt

A.N. Another chapter, another…I don't know, banana? Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm writing it as I go along, so please don't get mad at me if it sucks. I'm really trying to update more, but with all my deadlines and stuff, it's kinda hard. Just bear with me, kk? YAAY! On to the next chapter! Review and tell m,e how you think it's going, or how it should be going!

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Roxas raced along the beach, sand flying in all directions. Much more used to having four legs than the silverhair, he figured that he _might _have a chance at catching up. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to take into account the raw anger and hatred felt by those just recently Changed. Riku was still in the distance, and although he wasn't getting any further, he sure as Hell wasn't getting any nearer, either.

The blonde knew that if he couldn't find them in time, then he would eventually come across the mangled and undeniably dead body of his Other, and he definitely wasn't looking forward to that. Just the thought of it added desperation to his speed, and he put an extra effort into it.

Just as he had been dreading. Sora had run into the forest, away from the werewolf, obviously hoping that he would be able to lose what had been his best friend in the trees. Roxas knew that it took a lot more to lose a werewolf in pursuit. A better choice would have been to take a boat to the tiny island in the distance, but Sora hadn't thought of it, apparently. He was going to the forest.

'A high speed chase in close-knit trees,' Roxas thought sourly. 'Wonderful.'

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sora gasped and sobbed, breath hard and fast in his throat. Desperately, he had headed for the forest, too freaked out to be thinking about anything other than escaping this nightmare.

Behind him, he heard and enraged howl, and he put on a spurt of added speed. His imagination ran wild, and he heard panting and running paws behind him…with a muffled scream, he added another exertion to his mad dash. He didn't want to be eaten, he didn't want to die..!

Leaping less-than-gracefully over a fallen log, his foot caught on a knob, sending him headfirst into the foul-smelling soil at the outskirts of the thick woods. He leaped, not up, but straight forward, directly back into his sprint, nearly sending him crashing back down. The oxygen he inhaled too quickly burned his lungs, fiery in his throat, but it was nothing compared to the burning fear in his stomach.

He couldn't believe it, not even fully able to grasp the concept of it all. His best friend was a howling demon that was trying to kill him, hunting him, and his Nobody, something that was technically himself, was a werewolf trying to save him. He had started this whole thing.

He swore to himself, partly because a branch had just whipped by and cut his arm, but also because he just wished that Riku would have just let him chase Roxas off, let the Nobody bite him instead…

Sora ran, fear pushing him further towards the heart of the forest.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Riku leaped, clearing the log in a single, stumblingly elegant bound, landing hard on his feet on the other side. He streaked through the forest, the animal in him enjoying the feel of the wind streaming through his fur. Sora's trail was obvious, and he didn't even need to confirm it by his scent. Broken and crushed plants led into the forest, creating a trail that even an inhuman beast could follow.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A second later, Roxas followed, clearing the log with a leap that put the others to shame. He kept his eyes locked on the silver wolf in front of him, willing him to trip or even stumble, but Riku was angry and hunting, lending him speed. Roxas put his head down, streamlining his form.

Although the thing that had been Riku was fast, it was only powered by pure fury and lust, lacking the finesse that most werewolves possessed. Blood was on the trees where he had smashed into them, his balance precarious and liable to fail at the rate he was going.

He wondered why it was taking so long to get to Sora. A human had no speed compared to a werewolf. He may as well be standing still. But he had made it into the forest all right…

The answer hit him, and he swore, swerving madly off course. He hadn't been following Sora, he'd been following the silver wolf! _Mis-_take.

Obviously.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sora stumbled, nearly going headfirst into a tree. His breath tore at his throat as he pushed himself off and kept running. He knew where he was going—how many times had he and Riku gone there together as kids. It was the second-most visited place other than the island, and he was going to go there now.

His muscles screamed in agony, protesting every movement. He ignored it as best he could, but their complaints grew and grew in intensity. The brunette just gritted his teeth and pushed on.

Just as he reached the edge of the clearing, his body couldn't take it any more, and he collapsed, falling for the second time in as many minutes. He lay there, welcoming the cool feeling of the ground against his legs as his mind swam, forgetting everything in a sweet second of delirium.

A low huffing sound shattered it, bringing him back to the horror of reality. He looked up slowly, and saw, on the other side of the empty space, devoid of trees, a looming shadow amongst the trees. It emerged slowly, moonlight glinting off its metallic fur. The maniacal grin still graced its animalistic features, lips pulled back in a feral gesture of amusement and triumph.

Sora couldn't breathe, fear constricting his throat. His mind blanked with absolute, sheer terror, and he wasn't aware that he had stood until his back hit the tree as he tried to back away. He became suddenly, joltingly aware that his teeth were chattering, his eyes wide and his whole body trembling and moves erratic.

His mouth opened, but at first all that came out was a babbling mess of sounds, and suddenly, he was screaming, screaming for Roxas, anyone, to help him. His hands scrabbled on the tree behind him as he pulled around it, his back to open forest, but he knew it was too late as the thing that was once his friend leaped at him, teeth glistening in the full moon…

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A.N. Woot! Cliffhanger! Again! But don't panic, the next chapter will be up very shortly! In fact, it's already being written, I just got impatient and decided to post this now, because I have nothing better to do with my time or life. No, really. I don't have friends. At least, not really. So this takes up most of my time! YAAY!

PS Review, please, give me your ideas. Although the chapter is written (kind of), it's still not too late to change it to your liking. And you can tell me if you think Sora should live or die. Oh, sweet Roxas, where art thou?


	6. Savior

A.N. I love you all. Just felt like saying that. Okay, let's get to the chapter already. Blood, violence, mayhem...s'all good. Oh yeah. And thank you for those who reviewed. I heart you.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sora couldn't do anything but watch as the silver wolf fell towards him. He didn't see the bleached ivory teeth or the flowing aluminum sea of fur. He didn't see the black-claw tipped paws stretching towards him or the way the corners of the thing's mouth was turned up.

All he saw were the violet eyes, the absolute rapture of being able to tear into this fragile human being, to feel skin rip and bones crack. Those eyes reflected unspeakable fury, shone with abyssal bloodlust…and the ecstasy of killing. Those eyes captivated Sora, even as his throat burned with a scream for help.

A rush of wind ruffled his hair as, in a golden whirl, the blonde wolf leaped over Sora's head, smashing into Riku in midair. They hit the ground hard, tumbling in the damp leaves and soil. Roxas was up first, with a commanding bark in Sora's direction that the brunette took to mean, 'Run, you asswiping little fuck!'

A snarl interrupted both of them, and Roxas grunted and leaped away in pain as Riku's jaws snapped shut. One blonde ear was ripped to shreds, but the canine Nobody ignored it, leaping on the other. In a silver-and-gold whirlwind of fury and malice, they fought viciously, pure animal brutality that was pulled from their lupine instincts.

At first, Sora just watched the two, amazed at the raw cruelty that allowed them to tear each other to shreds like this, but soon, what remained of his common sense kicked in, and he turned and ran for it.

Riku made a move to follow him, but Roxas fell upon the platinum wolf in a flurry of golden fur and snapping teeth, and blood flew everywhere as they fought, both trying to gain an advantage over their opponent. Scarlet streaked through silky hair, pulled from them by razor-sharp fangs, seeking something vital even as they drew back in pain. Roxas felt teeth slash at the side of his face, and the cool night air stung the fresh wound. He retaliated, barreling into Riku as hard as he could, throwing the silver wolf a fair distance. Riku scrambled to his feet, but Roxas' jaws buried into his side. The platinum wolf yelped, trying to dislodge his adversary, but the blonde's fangs sank deeper and deeper with every movement.

He thrashed about, managing to twist and turn far enough so that he could bite into the side of Roxas' neck, his teeth digging into fur and skin and deeper, staining his mouth and teeth a bright vermillion. The two rolled about, both trying to get the other to release his grip. As the struggle gathered intensity and desperation, both of their holds dragged through each other's flesh, ripping free. They sprang away, and Roxas spat out the gristle in his mouth, disgusted at the taste.

He couldn't believe this. He was fighting the only person still alive who had ever stood up for him, because of something stupid that _he _did…this really sucked.

'Correction,' he thought grimly as fangs scored into him again and again, 'This _really _sucks.'

They faced each other, both panting hard. The thing that had been Riku was definitely losing steam as he continued fighting. It seemed that rage only got you so far after all. Still, both were injured, and blood was everywhere—the ground, the trees, and the two lupines were covered in it, both more ruby than silver or gold now. Riku snarled, and Roxas growled back, staring at each other menacingly, both in pain and neither willing to back down to any extent.

Roxas didn't actually want to fight. All he wanted was for Riku to get back to normal. Or at least gain control of his mind again.

And since pain had chased it out in the first place…

They smashed together again, wheeling around, biting and snapping and snarling at each other. Blood streaked everywhere, adding to the splashes on the ground. The bestial manner seemed atrocious to the Nobody, but it was either fight back with the same level of brutality, or get killed. And if he died, no one could protect anybody else from this monster that he had unleashed.

Time slowed as they twisted around, and for a second, their eyes met, vicious purple meeting clear blue. And for a split second, the violet faded away, shining bright teal for just a moment. And in that moment, the silver wolf froze, seemingly unnerved and confused and hurt, and that was all the time that Roxas needed. In that second, time stopped, and the loud crack echoed in the forest's emptiness. Riku yelped, eyes once again amethyst, limping back, holding up one foot in the cacophony of agony that aggravated him, the leg broken, twisted and jutting cruelly at a vicious angle.

Roxas whimpered, ashamed of what he had done. Riku staggered back, his body already unaccustomed to being on four feet, much less three. The blonde wolf, striped like a crimson tiger, stepped forward, wanting to help, forgetting what he was fighting, forgetting that its eyes were now garnet again...all he saw were the seagreen eyes that he had longed to see again.

Roxas stepped too close, and Riku's jaws closed on his throat.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A.N. Sorry, it's a really short chapter, but hey, I got it up quickly enough, right? Now I have friends again! Geez, everyone's getting hurt or killed (not a spoiler, don't panic!) today. And for all of you lovely reviewers, you get a hug from me, along with a lifetime of my undying love and devotion! Yipee! You must review for a bargain like that! Actually, it would be nice if you would, but I understand if you're too busy to go reading this whole thing and have not the time to click the button and spend five second's worth of your precious time to type anything. I get it.

Heh heh….I am soooooo twisted.


	7. Blood

A.N. Oh no! 'Tis chapter seven! Whatever shall we do?! (I know, you're all thinking, 'Read it, you stupid idiot,' but whatever. Heh heh) Anyhoo, you'll just have to R&R if ya wanna find out if our favoritest blonde is going to end up with Riku or Axel. Heh heh…those of you who get my drift, you get a…moose? I dunno. Anyway, just read the damn thing. Nyeah.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Roxas cried out in pain as he felt the cruelly sharp incisors bury themselves in his neck. He was an idiot, letting himself get too close. Now he was going to be a _dead _idiot.

Riku growled, but it was more quizzical than menacing. His senses slowly returned, and the violet drained from his eyes again, for the last time. The silver-haired wolf's grip loosened, and Roxas slumped from his grasp, standing but staggering.

And as Roxas' vision blurred, the lat thing he remembered was the look of abject horror on Riku's—_his _Riku's—face. Then everything went black, and the shame and self-hatred and pain were lost to the merciful darkness of unconsciousness. He welcomed it gratefully, vaguely wondering if he would ever wake up again.

Riku whimpered, watching the blonde fold onto the soft, damp soil. Agony sprang through his entire body, wracking him, but it was overpowered by immense hatred for his tainted self. He just…killed, or at least hurt badly…the Nobody. Roxas. He whined, nudging Roxas' still form. He didn't move. Riku whimpered again.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Roxas slowly awakened, thoughts barely forming in his sluggish mind. Wasn't he supposed to be dead..? 'No,' he decided, as waves of increasingly sharp pain swept through his psyche, 'It hurts too much.'

He struggled to his feet, amazed that he still had the energy to stand. His legs trembled violently, threatening to buckle, but he willed himself to stay erect. Looking around slowly, he saw no sign of the silver wolf.

Actually, that wasn't entirely true. A trail of blood stretched into the forest, dark and fresh. Roxas sniffed it. Yep, definitely Riku. But what was he doing? Where did he think he was going?

Forcing himself to move, he stumbled through the forest, fighting dizziness and nausea. Through practice, he knew that the wounds would heal incredibly swiftly, but that didn't do a damn thing for him right now. His head swam with blood loss, vision blurring in and out of focus. But it was still clear enough to see the blood shining on the ground.

After a while, he had recovered enough to also see that it was beginning to get just a bit lighter. There was only, probably, about an hour or two of furriness left, then they would return to normal. Well, as normal as they could.

It was obvious enough, to Roxas at least, that Riku was slowing down. There were several large patches of blood where it looked like he had fallen or collapsed. Roxas picked up his pace, trotting, ignoring the spasms of pain that sang through his body. It wasn't too long after that that he finally saw a flash of bright silver between the trees ahead of him.

It was Riku, and he was definitely not doing as well as Roxas. The broken leg prevented him from going anywhere fast, and blood streaked down his entire body, staining the floor of the forest a deep vermillion that shone in the bright moonlight. That same light shone off of his fur, each crystal strand capturing the shine, and the scarlet striping down his body appeared vivid in contrast.

He heard Roxas approach, turning his head slowly. Sorrow emanated from his eyes, the emotion becoming lost in a mix of relief, pain, and anger as he tilted, collapsing. Roxas cried out, rushing to his side as fast as his broken body would allow him.

Riku was _definitely _in worse shape than he was, Roxas concluded, staring down at the older boy and his demolished body. And he knew that as soon as the sun came up and they changed back, Riku would be left in the middle of the forest, without protection in any form, the wounds on his body exposed even more than they were now. After all, neither human or Nobody had fur.

He stared about him desperately, and for the first time wished that the sun would stay down for just a bit longer. Taking one last look at Riku, he tore off through the woods, trying his best to disregard the waves of dizziness and pain. As he streaked through the rapidly brightening forest, wooziness nearly causing him to crash into obstacles, but he reached the edge soon enough at the rate he was going, flying across the white sands with clouds of ivory grains following his steps.

Sora's house wasn't dark. The idiot had one back, and was still there. Roxas swore to himself, making a mental note to teach Sora as much as he could about werewolves before this was all over. But first, he had Riku to think about.

The door was sent flying off its hinges as he smashed his torn body into it, barely aware that he had left a huge red splotch on it's otherwise unflawed whiteness, but the noise caused Sora, sitting restlessly on the couch, to leap up and scream.

"Jesus Christ!" he panted, seeing who it was. "Roxas, don't—Oh my God, what happened to you?"

Roxas whined. Sora's hand flew to his open mouth as the blonde folded carefully to the carpet. "Hang on!" he whimpered, scared. "I'll get first aid…o-or something!"

He left, and Roxas immediately scrambled to his feet, rushing into a bedroom. With his teeth, he managed, after a shirt period of puzzling it over desperately, to open the closet, tearing two shirts and two pairs of pants from the hangers, hoping that his teeth wouldn't leave punctured holes. At the thought of punctures, however, his body resounded with pain again, so he quickly shoved the thought aside.

Just as he was emerging from the room, Sora came back in hurriedly, looking at Roxas in confusion, rolls of bandages in his hands. Without even pausing, Roxas rushed him, snatching the white material from his hands in his already-stuffed mouth, and was gone through the door before Sora even had time to draw breath in shock.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

As he ran, Roxas hoped against hope and time that he would make it back before the sun came up. He had to.

Light was just hitting the tops of the trees as he found the older canine again, the mutilated body having not moved from the spot where Roxas had originally found him. Roxas whined, dropping everything as his body Changed, mouth no longer big enough to fit everything.

Riku lay facedown on the ground, and Roxas was finally able to see the full extent of the damage. Abhorrence assaulted him as he registered that it was he who caused this horrifying demolition.

Dressing quickly, he grabbed the slightly damp roll of bandages from where they lay on the ground. Tearing off a chunk, he began to methodically dress the unconscious boy's wounds, the whole time wiping off the still-flowing blood from the pale skin.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A.N. I know, I know, not a very satisfying chapter, but it's…oh, crap, its 12:30. Time sure flies when you're writing angst, doesn't it? Anyway, not a very satisfying chapter, but it's late and I like to update as often as I can. Plus, I thought that this was a good stopping point. But don't worry, chapter—oh my God, _eight? Chapter **eight? **_You have to be kidding me. This was going to be a really shirt fic, but I guess it kinda got out of hand, didn't it? Anyway, review or whatever. I love you all. Now let me go to sleep.

P.S. Roxas is sneaky. He planned that whole thing with Sora out. Tricky little devil, inne? Gotta love the bastard. ♥


	8. Fault

A.N. Ohmygosh, this has been the longest amount of time that's passed since I updated. I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T WITHHOLD MY REVIEWS! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL!

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Riku groaned, his eyes fluttering open weakly. He tried to sit up, but it was like he had weights attached to all his limbs, and flares of pain shot through his body.

A cool hand ran lightly over his sweaty forehead, pushing the silvery bangs away from his aquamarine eyes. Roxas' bright blue gaze held him, worried and anxious. Light framed his head like a halo, the early morning sun behind him shining off his features.

Slowly, memories filtered into his sluggish mind.

"Roxas!" he whimpered, trying to sit up again, but agony exploded in his sides and back. He fell back, writhing as fire ate at him. Gentle hands pressed him down, holding him firmly on the ground.

"Hold still!" the blonde ordered. "You got _hurt _last night, don't make it worse!"

Riku ignored him, pushing away his hands stubbornly. "No…Roxas, I almost…I tried to _kill _you…"

Again, the hands shoved him back down. "Shut up! I'm in better shape than you, don't worry about me! Think about yourself. You bashed your sides in on the trees, and your back is completely demolished…well, that was from me. So we're even. Oh, and of course, I broke your arm."

"I bit your neck open."

"Yeah, but the wound wasn't that deep," he lied, shrugging it off. The bandage hastily wrapped around his neck, although clumsy, covered up the truth. The wounds were actually fairly deep, all too close to piercing his jugular.

"Bullshit," Riku snapped, lunging forward. Blood flowered from under the bandages from the quick movement, but he gritted his teeth, grabbing the white wrappings around the blonde's neck. The clumsy bandages came off with a tug, revealing the still-bloody puncture wounds in the pale skin.

Riku snorted, the actions he had made draining his energy far too quickly for his liking. "Not that deep, my ass," he growled, holding the bloodstained bandages tightly in his good hand. The other arm was immobilized by the tightly wound material. Roxas tried to cover up his obviously hurt neck, shaking his head.

"No, really, it's not that bad…" he tried to insist, but Riku wasn't buying it. Casting his gaze around, it landed on the roll of bandages that Roxas had finished with. Dragging it towards him with his foot, he tore off a long piece.

"C'mere," he sighed. Roxas winced, but obeyed. Even one-handed, Riku did a better job than the blonde had. Seeing how deep the wounds were, however, just made him feel ashamed, and hatred towards himself battered his mind.

'Why the hell did I have to hurt you…' he thought miserably. "Roxas…" he muttered sadly, and the Nobody picked up on his thoughts.

"None of this was your fault," he said quietly, turning his head to look at the silverhair behind him. "You're not—"

"Yes, it's my fault!" Riku blurted. "I should have remembered that you crazy when you Change for the first time! I remember you telling me that! I should have been careful, gone away, locked myself in a room, anything! Instead, I endanger my two best friends, and I nearly killed you! It's my fault!"

"No, Riku—"

"I _would have_ killed you! I would have killed Sora! I could've been responsible for so many deaths! I was the one who went crazy, so does that mean that I'm not at fault? Who are you kidding?"

Right in the middle of his whole rant, tears spilled over his eyes, and before he could get any further, Roxas pulled him close, cradling the silverhair's head against his chest. Riku broke down, sobbing, and Roxas stroked his hair gently, feeling the silkiness against his skin. He didn't know what to say. But then again, he probably didn't have to. All he could do was comfort, but it was all he had to do.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sora paced, wondering what he was going to do next. He had stayed awake all night, waiting for the sun to rise. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't know if he wanted to. Had Riku won the fight? Had he _killed_ Roxas? As much as Sora wanted the blonde out of his life, he didn't want him dead because of something that _he _did.

He groaned, sitting heavily on the couch and burying his face in his hands. This was all his fault…

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Roxas..?" Riku asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I just…" his voice trailed off, guilty.

Roxas smiled at him, still running his fingers through the silvery strands. "Riku, none of this was your fault. You had no control over yourself. The pain chases away your sanity, and you have no way of preventing it. Lock yourself in a room or run away, the beast that takes over your body would just break down the door or run all the way back. If it makes you feel any better, it took me three Changes to recollect my mind. If it had been Axel lying on the ground, I would have killed him. Without a doubt."

Riku sniffed. "But I—"

"Please," Roxas asked miserably, "Please don't blame yourself for everything. It hurts me to see you like this. I can't stand it." As if to emphasize his point, tears had also sprung up in his eyes.

The silverhair wiped them away, smiling. "All right, Roxas. If it makes you feel better, I won't talk about it any more." But he would never stop thinking it. That much was for sure. He would always blame himself for everything that had happened. Not that he was going to tell Roxas about it any time soon.

Roxas looked down at the older boy, admiring him. He radiated perfection, and Roxas was pulled towards it unexplicably strongly. Slowly, he bent down, and their lips brushed together.

Riku shivered at the unexpected gesture, pulling himself up into the blonde's embrace, feeling Roxas' hands snake around the back of his neck. And it was all that he had wanted. This was why he had gotten in the way of Roxas' bite. This was why he fought so hard. They deepened it, feeling the warmth of each other's touch.

Neither ever wanted to let go.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A.N. Heh heh…the boys are smooching. Oh, well. Soon, I'll have the next chapter. Sora's back, and Kairi makes her first appearance! Yippee! And I'm sorry for all of those who love her, but frankly, I find her character to be superficial and hollow.

So she's going to be a bit irritating. She's like that in all my fics. Heh heh…

Please review, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah…or, as I always say, Happy Merry ChrismaHanaKwanzakah. Please don't ask.

And a special thanks to phaz, princessOFdarkness, ChibiFrubaGirl, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and PP. Bunny for all of their reviews! Thank you so much!


	9. Reality

A.N. Hey, I think this is the last chapter until the sequel, in which there will be more blood, werewolves, yaoi, angst, and whatever else you people want. Ask for it, I'll give it to you!

Anyway, a very special thanks to princessOFdarkness, phaz, ChibiFrubaGirl, Haninozuka Mitsukuni (I hope I spelled that right), PP. Bunny, and, my new addition to this happy family, SERA! YAAAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Actually, my dear reviewers, I have lied to you. I don't know if the sequel will _be _a sequel or just an add-on to the story. Please tell me which you'd prefer.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Roxas and Riku staggered out of the forest together, Riku's unbroken arm around Roxas' shoulders. Both of them knew that none of them, Sora included, would never go back to the forest again unless they really had to.

Blood was still trickling from their wounds, but they both ignored it as best they could. All that the two werewolves wanted to do right now was go back to the house, to see how Sora was doing. He'd probably had a nervous breakdown by now.

Limping along with Roxas flooded Riku with memories of being back in the place they had gone after beating Xemnas. But now it was the brunette's Nobody, and they weren't exactly stuck anywhere.

Still, he could remember the feelings that he felt when he and Sora had been there. That was the time when he still loved the brunette. He had spent a year trying to protect him, hiding himself away, watching from a distance and helping when he was needed. And he was filled with hurt and pain when Sora and Kairi met again.

And he could still remember Roxas. His heart had ached as they fought, and even worse when he had to do it twice. And once he had won, Riku had immediately realized that he would never see the blonde again. Trying to cover up his feelings, he had turned the Nobody to DiZ, and turned his back on what his heart was trying to tell him.

It was only when they had gone back to the island that he realized what he was yearning for. Sure, getting Sora back was great. It had been two years since either of them had been truly back to Destiny Islands. But it wasn't good enough. Sora had been in the darkness, but only when he had gotten his heart taken by the Dark Keyblade. He had gone, but he didn't understand it. He didn't go willingly. He didn't understand the power that had flooded through his body, having the feeling of new abilities, new strength, authorization to do things that he couldn't before.

Roxas understood all of that. And Riku knew what he was after when he had first realized this. He wanted that. Someone who understood. Both Riku and Kairi knew that Sora loved the silverhair, but that Riku had realized that it wasn't the brunette he wanted. It was Roxas.

Riku was brought out of his memories as a voice reached his ears, and he looked up to see Sora running towards them. He winced.

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?" he asked, panting. Riku hesitated, wondering if he should tell him the truth, but decided against it.

"Yeah, we're fine," he lied, and Roxas glanced at him. Sora grinned, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "That's good. But you look like shit, if you ask me."

Roxas shook his head. "No, he's right. We're fine." And in a weird way, it was true. The feelings that they had for each other could make everything else just disappear, and they looked at each other with understanding of their words shining in their eyes, and Roxas smiled, nodding. Riku could see the words in his gaze.

'_You were right as usual, of course…we are fine…"_

Sora stared at them, eyes shifting from one to the other. Slowly, understanding dawned on him as he realized what he was actually seeing.

"So…you two are…" he said slowly. Riku nodded, not meeting Sora's eyes for fear of watching the tears gather. "Yeah…sorry, Sora."

"You know," Sora said suddenly, in one last-ditch effort to bring Riku back to him, "You know that he's just a Nobody, right? No heart, no emotions?"

Riku thought about it, and said finally. "That doesn't matter. Who cares if he doesn't have a heart? He can just have mine, because he's already stolen it. I might as well just give it to him, now."

With those words, they continued. Sora didn't move from where he was, staring up into the brightening sky as tears ran freely down his cheeks.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The moon once again hung over the tranquil sea, smiling and full. Roxas and Riku streaked over the sand, the pale light gleaming off of their coats like it was glinting off the waves lapping at their feet.

They ran straight past the brunette for the third time, wheeling around and trotting to him happily. He panted, out of breath after a few of hours of trying to keep up with the two wolves.

"Geez, you guys…" he wheezed, "Can't you give me a break?"

Riku huffed happily, remembering when he was doing the same thing with the blonde so long ago. Although it had only been a month ago, he felt as if it had been an eternity since he had gone crazy. Forever since he and Roxas had fought under the cover of the trees, blood spattering the leaves. A lifetime since his arm had been broken.

Sora was still a bit nervous about being around them, stiffening as they approached him. They had all decided not to tell Kairi about Roxas, and his heart still ached as he saw the two frolicking, (yes, _frolicking) _in the surf.

But neither of them blamed him. Riku had gone crazy and tried to kill him. He had no reason to relax around them. He had no reason to trust them when the moon came out. But that didn't mean that they were going to leave him alone.

Riku nosed Sora in the stomach, making him step back reflexively, only to fall over the Nobody crouching behind him, and sending him sprawling in the sand. They both barked happily as he floundered, scrambling to his feet frantically.

"You bastards!" he snapped, backing away. Riku looked at Roxas, baying at him. Roxas stared back and grunted, and in unison, they turned their heads slowly to stare at Sora, narrowing their eyes.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing…?" the brunette stammered, backing away. They both laughed in their canine way and sped off down the beach, with Sora yelling, "YOU LOUSY FUCKERS!" behind them.

Sora brushed himself off, but froze as a high voice sounded behind him. "Hey Sora, you got dogs now?"

He turned around slowly. "H-hi, Kairi," he stuttered, hoping that she wouldn't notice anything.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Riku?"

"He had to leave!" the brunette blurted quickly. There was a pattering behind him, and a furry blur tackled him. Without thinking, he screamed, only to meet Roxas' grinning canine face. Kairi laughed, leaning down.

"A bit high-strung right now, aren't you?" she smiled. Riku trotted over to join them, and Kairi turned toward him. Sora's heart nearly stopped as the two stared at each other. Kairi's hand reached out…

And scratched the silver wolf behind the ears. "Aren't you a cute little doggie?" she cooed, petting him. Sora and Roxas both laughed in their own fashions at the look on Riku's face. He glared at them, but couldn't help but enjoy it.

None of them could have guessed.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

The huge silver wolf stared at them five of them from the trees. His bright eyes narrowed dangerously at how these…_dogs _had bent to human will just like that. Something had to be done to keep this from happening, especially among the newly changed before the dignity of the werewolves was completely erased.

In a quiet rustle of leaves, the silver-furred canine was gone like a breath of wind, slipping though the forest like a mercury shadow.

He wouldn't let these damn dogs hurt their reputation. Ever.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

A.N. And just who is this mysterious figure? Don't worry, it's not an O.C.! Actually, I have no idea who it is. Help?

I do know, however, that this will be either the sequel or the add-on. So keep me on your Alert list, because I should be able to write it in a couple of hours of deep thinking and meditation and frantically screwing around with the characters so that it works out the way I hope it will.

Don't forget to write and tell me a) how the story was, and b) whether it should be a sequel or an add-on. I really value your opinions. Seriously, I'm not kidding, so please tell me.

♥ I love you all! ♥ XD


	10. A Note to the Readers

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Hello, my beautiful reviewers and readers and such! This is Chris, and I have decided to tell you that it shall be a sequel! And it shall be called Pure of Mind and Blood. And I've already posted the first chapter. So write, tell me it sucks, tell me why, and I'll fix it! Yippee! And I love all of my reviewers who have stuck with me, so I dedicated the first chapter to all of you! Hope you like it.

Jet t brise le cou, petit gitan!

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!


End file.
